Victor Sullivan
Victor Sullivan, '''also known as just '''Sullivan, is the rival to Frank West and a minor antagonist of the Dead Rising 2 storyline of the ECU. His rivalry with Frank roots from the fact that Frank is bitten and is a danger to the people in the bunker, and he also repeatedly brings more people from the outside inside, further increased the risk that people in the bunker could get fucked over. Appearance Sullivan is an old man, with a grey beard and grey hair. For some reason, he wears the same police uniform 24/7 and likes the color green. History Early Life/Pre-Apocalypse Nothing really is known of his life before the events of DR2, except that he used to be a treasure hunter. He would go to far away islands with his parter, who he just labeled as "Nathan", and take treasure and battle retards who dare rival them. After he got older, he decided to settle down for the rest of his life, and became a security guard, using his past experiences to aid him in his new job, getting all that caaaaassshhhhh. Dead Rising 2 Episode 1 After Shaggy releases the Zambies, he immediately takes command of a large group and leads them to the bunker, and locks the doors. As Frank enters the bunker, Sullivan immediately confronts him after seeing the bite. Frank flips him off and continues into the bunker, with Chuck Greene following. After Frank and Chuck bring back LaShawndra Dawkins, Gordon Dawkins, and Denyse Calloway to the bunker, Sullivan once again confronts Frank for leaving, but also for brining back more potential threats to the bunker. Frank yells back at him as Sullivan leaves. This time, Chuck notices the bickering and takes note, beginning to hate Sullivan for ever daring to confront his love, and gets a "bad feeling" about him. After heading out again, Chuck confronts Frank about this feeling, saying "Sullivan is not what he seems, I know it." Frank casually dismisses this, though, and says he just takes his job too seriously. After Frank and Chuck find Rebecca Chang and return to the bunker, they find Sullivan yelling at Stacey Forsythe, not surprising him. Chuck watches in silence, his distrust of Sullivan growing. Sullivan is last seem storming off in anger. When asked what that was about, Frank once again replies "He just takes his job to seriously..." "...right?" Episode 2 Sullivan appears again in Episode 2, but doesn't do much this time around. He continues to hang around the bunker and protect those inside. Strangely enough, he appears to not be as hostile towards Frank or Chuck this time around, and even offers them advice on how to stay alive outside. He does, however, still keep his attitude. He secretly watches people to make sure they aren't doing anything to harm others, and takes care of them when they do. Sullivan was last seen guarding the door to the bunker. Episode 3 * To be Added Games - Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Killed Victims * Possibly numerous amounts of Zambies